Rio: A Tales Of Friendship French Version
by Alex The Owl
Summary: L'histoire d'un hibou qui est prit du Québec au Brésil. Comme il est loin de sa ville natale, il doit apprendre à faire partit de la communauté.
1. un tout nouveau commencement

Chapitre 1 Un tout nouveau commencement

Tout commence dans la ville de Montréal, Québec, Canada. C'était l'hiver et il y avait tellement de neige qu'on aurait pu croire que Dieu avait envoyé toute la neige du monde ici.

Le ciel était couvert d'un mûr de nuages qui rendait le ciel aussi blanc que la neige.

Un peu plus loin de la ville se trouvait une forêt qui avait des arbres sans une feuille. Il y avait plus de neige dans cette forêt que dans la ville elle-même.

Il y avait une brise fraîche qui allait à travers la forêt et finit par entrer dans un creux dans lequel un jeune hibou des neiges dormait paisiblement dans son nid.

Il était tout blanc et duveteux au niveau du ventre and de sa poitrine. Son bec et ses pattes étaient noirs comme ses paupières. Il avait quelques tâches noires sur son ventre et l'arrière de sa tête.

Après un long et paisible sommeil, il ouvra ses yeux jaunes et bailla fortement avant de se lever sur ses deux pattes.

Il se rendit, alors, au bord de l'entrée de son creux pour observer la forêt sous la neige qui tomba comme de la pluie.

Après avoir admiré la nature pendant un petit moment, il s'envola finalement de son creux.

Il choisit d'aller à Montréal pour voir comment allait la cité des humains et si c'était aussi beau que sa maison où il vivait seul parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'hiboux au Canada encore moins au Québec.

Après ce qu'il semblait être une heure entière de vol, mais qui était en fait seulement une demi-heure, il arriva à la cité de Montréal.

Il était impressionné par la taille des bâtiments et la largeur de la ville.

Il choisit, finalement, d'atterrir sur le toit d'un grand bâtiment qui était tout blanc à cause de la neige qui a tombé (et qui tombait toujours) dessus.

Après avoir atterrit, il observa les rues où les voitures traversaient et où les humains marchaient sur les trottoirs et à travers les rues.

C'était beaucoup plus bruyant que dans la forêt où c'était tellement silencieux qu'il se croyait seul.

Le jeune hibou se tenait là comme une statue avec ses yeux jaunes qui admiraient la ville.

Il était perdu dans ses pensés avant de choisir de s'envoler pour voir plus que simplement quelques rues.

Après un moment de vol, il décida d'atterrir pour voir ce qui se passait dans les rues.

Il s'approcha d'un restaurant où il pouvait voir un vieil homme avec des cheveux blancs, des vêtements d'hiver verts, un foulard rouge sur son coup et des lunettes noires qui était assis à une table extérieure avec un café et un croissant.

Il choisit de s'envoler dans sa direction.

Il atterrit, alors, sur la table à côté du vieil homme qui était un peu surpris de le voir, mais finit par sourire en le regardant.

Vieil homme : « Tu a faim, n'est-ce pas? »

Il demanda en prenant le croissant dans sa main.

Le hibou sourit et hulula ce qui fit comprendre au vieil homme qu'il voulait dire «oui».

Il tendit, alors, le croissant au hibou qui le prit dans ses serres.

Le vieil homme gratta, alors, le ventre du hibou avec son doigt ce qui le fit rire.

Le hibou s'envola, alors, un peu plus loin dans une ruelle proche de la rue où il y avait quelques dessins et graffitis sur les mûrs.

Il n'aimait pas cet endroit beaucoup, mais c'était l'endroit parfait pour manger son croissant sans êtres dérangé par des humains.

Il commença, alors, à manger son croissant.

Il savoura chaque bouchée croquante puisque c'était peut-être la seule fois qu'il mangerait une aussi bonne pâtisserie.

Après avoir finit de manger son diner, il était plein et décida de retourner chez lui car il commençait à faire noir et la nuit allait bientôt tomber (contrairement à certains de son espèce, il n'était pas nocturne).

Il s'envola, alors, en dehors de la ruelle.

Soudainement, alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, quelque chose l'attrapa et l'attacha au sol.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, il réalisa avec horreur qu'il était prit dans un filet qui le piégea.

Il tenta de se libérer, mais c'était inutile.

Soudain, un homme avec une casquette verte, une moustache brune, un chandail jaune et une veste bleue avec des bottes brunes venait dans sa direction avec un fusil à filet.

Il prit, alors, le filet avec le hibou dans sa main et l'observa avec un sourire sadique qui effraya le hibou.

Homme : « Un hibou des neiges? C'est très rare! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont nous donner un bon prix pour toi! Mon patron va être content! »

Il sortit, alors, un rire démoniaque.

Le hibou des neiges était si terrifié que son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine.

L'homme marcha, alors, jusqu'à une voiture rouge et ouvrit la porte qui menait à la place du conducteur.

Il jeta, alors, le hibou sur le banc d'à côté avant d'entrer en fermant la porte et de rentrer les clés dans les commandes qui fit démarrer la voiture.

L'homme regarda, alors, le hibou qui était toujours terrifié.

Homme : « N'ait pas peur, petit; tout ira bien…peut-être. »

Cette phrase rendit le hibou tellement terrifié qu'il aurait voulu mourir tout de suite.

Une phrase resta dans sa tête; « Que va-t-il m'arriver? »

À suivre…


	2. arrivé au Brésil

Chapitre 2 Arrivé au Brésil

De nombreuses heures après que le hibou ait été capturé, l'homme l'a emmené à un aéroport où il l'a enfermé dans une cage dans un avion blanc.

Après un certain temps, l'avion à décollé vers une destination inconnue avec le jeune hibou.

Pendant que l'avion volait dans le ciel enneigé, à l'arrière de l'avion, le hibou des neiges se réveilla avec une douleur à l'arrière de son crâne.

Une fois sur pied, il observa son aile gauche avec un trou qui a dû être provoqué par une dar soporifique qui a sans doute dû être tiré sur lui.

Il observa, alors, son entourage; il était dans une cage pour oiseaux et, apparemment, il n'était pas le seul.

En effet, il était isolé dans ave une simple petite lumière qui venait d'une ampoule au plafond qui illuminait un endroit avec des cages remplies d'oiseaux comme des perroquets, des cigognes, etc.

Alors qu'il regardait avec horreur les oiseaux enfermés qui pleuraient, essayaient de se libérer ou simplement ne firent rien, il vit un aigle royal dans une cage à côté de lui.

Sa tête était blanche et le reste de son corps était brun avec des tâches blanches, ses serres étaient de couleur dorée comme son bec et il avait une éraflure sur la gauche sur son visage qui traversait son œil brun.

Il était assis dans un coin de la cage, en regardant le sol, comme si de rien n'était.

Le hibou pensa, alors, à l'appeler, mais il avait peur que l'aigle tente de lui faire du mal.

Après tout, les aigles aiment manger les hiboux, mais il préférait quand même essayer plutôt que de rester ici seul, il se rendit, donc, au bord de sa cage et hulula pur attirer son attention qui fonctionna à la perfection.

L'aigle tourna la tête vers lui.

Il se leva, alors, sur ses pattes et marcha au rebord de sa cage aussi.

Chacun d'eux se regardaient entre eux sans émotions.

Puis, ce fut le hibou qui brisa le silence.

Hibou : « Mon nom est Alex. »

Il dit silencieusement.

Aigle : « Le mien, c'est Yusef Saklov, mais les autres m'appellent Dominic »

Il dit pour se présenter aussi.

Alex: « Tu es un aigle royal? »

Il demanda à son nouvel ami.

Dominic: «Oui De Moscou. C'est en Russie. Tu es un harfang des neiges?»

Il demanda à son tour.

Alex: «Oui. Du Québec, Canada.»

Il répondit à son tour.

Alex sentait maintenant mieux maintenant qu'il avez un ami dans ce lieu plein d'oiseaux tenue captif dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Alex: "Où sommes-nous, Dominic?"

Il demanda un peu inquiets de savoir où ils étaient.

Dominic: «Nous sommes dans un avion qui appartient à des êtres humains.»

Répondit-il.

Alex afficha, alors, un regard surpris.

Alex: «Un avion?! Mais où allons-nous?!»

Il demanda inquiet à l'idée qu'il va quitter sa ville natale pour un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas. Ce pourrait être l'Amérique, l'Europe, l'Afrique, l'Asie, l'Océanie ou un autre lieu qu'il ne connaît pas ce qui le fit paniquer à l'intérieur.

Dominic: «Je ne sais pas.»

Il répondit simplement.

Soudain, l'avion ralentit peu à peu et après quelques minutes, s'est complètement arrêté.

Alex : « Pourquoi l'avion s'est arrêté?! Sommes-nous arrivés?! »

Il demanda un peu inquiet par le fait qu'il doit être arrivé quelque part qu'il ne connaît pas.

Dominic: « Je l'espère! »

Il répondit d'un ton nerveux.

Soudain, la porte arrière de l'avion s'ouvrit lentement en faisant beaucoup de lumière provoquée par la lumière du soleil qui aveugla les oiseaux qui étaient habitués au noir.

Malheureusement, avant qu'ils aient la chance de voir quoi que ce soit hors de l'avion, plein de fléchettes soporifiques furent tirés par des gens sur eux.

Certains tombèrent immédiatement endormi tandis que d'autres prirent un peu plus de temps avant de s'endormir.

En peu de temps, Dominic reçu deux fléchettes soporifiques dans le bas de son ventre qui le fit gémir un peu.

Alex: « Dominic! Tout va bien?! »

Il demanda un peu paniqué de voir son nouvel ami se faire tirer des choses inconnues.

Dominic: « Ne t'inquiète pas, petit; ça ne me tuera pas, mais ça fait mal comme l'enfer! »

Il dit d'une manière douloureuse.

Soudain, sorti de nulle part, Alex reçu une fléchette soporifique dans le centre de son ventre qui lui fit envoyer un cri douloureux.

Il se retira alors le dard de son ventre avec son aile gauche avant de se sentir un peu étourdi.

Il se sentait comme si le monde tournait autour de lui.

Il commença ensuite à se sentir fatigué comme si ses forces était absorbé de lui avant de s'effondrer au sol et tombé inconscient.

Dominic: « Alex! »

Il hurla en voyant que son ami était maintenant allongé sur le sol sans vie.

Il a ensuite reçu une autre fléchette sur son aile droite, mais il ne s'endormit toujours pas.

Il se tourna alors vers la lumière avec un regard de colère.

Dominic: «Lâches! Venez ici si vous osez!"

Il hurla rempli de rage.

Il recevait alors trois autres dards sur sa poitrine, mais toujours sans effets.

Dominic: « Vous en aurez besoin de plus si vous voulez me mettre au sol! »

Il dit en se moquant des tireurs.

Il recevait ensuite un autre dard en plein front qui le fit enfin se sentir fatigué.

Dominic: « Sur le pont d'Avignon, on y dance, on y dance. »

Il dit avant de tomber inconscient.

Après un temps inconnu, Alex commença à reprendre conscience.

Il entendait quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, mais il pensait que c'était Dominic.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose pousser son épaule droite. Ce devait être quelqu'un qui essayait de le réveiller.

Il commença alors lentement à ouvrir les yeux.

Il était aveuglé par une grande lumière d'abord, mais après quelques secondes, il reprit assez de vue pour voir son ami au-dessus de lui avec un regard inquiet.

Puis, il commença à retrouver son ouïe pour entendre son ami.

Dominic: « Alex! Alex! Est-ce que tu m'entends?! »

Il demanda avec inquiétude pour le jeune hibou.

Alex : « Oui. Je-Je vais bien. »

Il répondit d'une manière faible et fatigué.

Puis, Dominic afficha un regard surpris avant de le remettre en un sourire et aider Alex à remonter sur ses pieds pour le prendre dans ses ailes qui l'étrangla un peu.

Alex: "Dom, je t'aime aussi, mais j'ai besoin de respirer!"

Il dit en s'étranglant sur le câlin.

Dominic: « Ho, désolé »

Il dit en relâchant Alex.

Alex reprit alors son souffle avant de regarder son environnement. Ils étaient dans une grande salle décorer comme une jungle avec des arbres, des fleurs, des rivières et d'autres choses dans le genre.

Le sol était blanc et les murs étaient bleus comme le toit avec quelques grandes lampes qui illuminaient la place.

Il y avait d'autres oiseaux qui étaient dans l'avion avec Alex et Dominic aussi.

Ils étaient tous en train de voler, parler, boire de l'eau dans la rivière, etc.

Alex regardait tout cela avec un regard étonné. Ses yeux étaient ouverts complètement et sa mâchoire était à moitié ouverte.

Il se tourna alors vers Dominic.

Alex: « C'est incroyable Où sommes-nous? »

Il demanda impatient de savoir où ils étaient.

Dominic mis ensuite son aile droite sur l'épaule gauche d'Alex.

Dominic: « Nous sommes à Rio de Janeiro. »

Il répondit avec de la joie dans sa voie tout en regardant l'endroit avec son ami.

À suivre…


	3. L'éveil d'un nouveau héro

Chapitre 3 l'éveil d'un nouveau héro

Dans la grande ville de Rio de Janeiro, ce fut un beau midi.

Le ciel était bleu clair comme la mer qui était éclairé par la lumière du soleil avec un peu de vent de printemps.

Un peu loin de la ville, dans une volière, Alex était assis le dos contre un arbre.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Cela faisait une semaine depuis qu'il a été pris du Québec, son pays natal, au Brésil, où il a rencontré un aigle royal appelé "Dominic".

C'était marrant parce que, naturellement, les aigles mangent les hiboux et les hiboux craignent les aigles, mais avec Dominic, il se sentait en sécurité et plus que ça, c'était même le premier amis qu'il s'est fait et ils étaient de différents endroits: lui, du Québec et Dom, de la Russie, mais ça ne les a pas empêché d'être amis.

Excepté ça, il a commencé à oublier l'idée de retourner chez lui parce qu'il se sentait un peu mieux ici pour plusieurs raisons: premièrement, il avait un bon ami, deuxièment, il y avait beaucoup de soleil ici (même s'il n'était jamais sortir de la volière) et troisièment, il se sentait bien dans ce lieu comparativement au Québec où il n'était pas très fier de sa vie de vagabondage.

Dominic: « Hé, Alex! »

Il appela son ami d'une branche sur un arbre qui lui fait perdre ses pensées.

Alex: «Ho, qu'y a-t-il, Dom? »

Il demanda à son tour.

Dominic: «Il est temps de manger! »

Il dit en montrant deux mangues qui lui ont été donnés par les docteurs.

Alex : « Ok! »

Il dit en s'envolant jusqu'à la branche à côté de son ami qui lui donna une mangue.

Puis, ils commencèrent à manger les fruits juteux.

Ils mangeaient en silence, jusqu'à ce que, au bout de quelques minutes, Alex rompt le silence.

Alex: « Peut-tu croire que cela fait, maintenant, une semaine depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici? »

Il demanda pour partager ses pensés avec son pote.

Dominic : « Si on me disait que on va passer le reste de notre vie ici, je ne le croirai pas. »

Il dit avant de croquer dans sa mangue une autre fois.

Alex : « Oui, mais je veux dire, pense-tu que nous devrions rester? »

Il demanda avec un regard inquiet.

Dominic : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

Il demanda avec un regard curieux.

Alex : « C'est parce que j'aime cet endroit et je suis plus heureux ici qu'à Québec, mais je ne sais pas si je dois rester ici. »

Dominic : « Je ne vais pas te laisser seul, quoi que tu fasses. »

Il dit en plaçant son aile droite sur l'épaule d'Alex qui le fit sourire.

Alex : « Et toi, êtes-tu plus heureux ici qu'en Russie? »

Il demanda curieux d'en connaitre plus à son sujet.

Dominic regarda simplement sa mangue à moitié-mangé avec un regard vide ce qui fit croire à Alex qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal.

Dominic : « Beaucoup plus ici! »

Il répondit simplement avant de croquer à nouveau dans sa mangue.

Alex : « Pourquoi? »

Il demanda avec un regard curieux.

Dominic : « Et bien, tu vois, dans mon pays, il ya beaucoup de guerres et nous devons tous nous préparer à le défendre, même à un jeune âge. Il est si difficile de vivre dans ces conditions que c'est pourquoi j'ai eu cette marque sur le côté de mon œil. »

Il dit en montrant avec son aile la marque sur son œil qui fit penser à Alex (AÏE!)

Dominic : « Et pour être tout à fait franc, depuis le premier jour où nous sommes venus ici, c'était la première fois que je mangé de tellement bons aliments comme des fruits. »

Il dit en regardant sa mangue.

Alex afficha alors un regard surpris.

Alex : « Pour de vrai?! »

Il demanda auquel Dominic hocha simplement la tête.

Alex : « Man! »

Soudain, un faucon noir venait de nulle part sur la branche avec une mangue.

Il était tout noir, son bec et ses serres étaient gris et ses yeux étaient bleus.

Faucon : « Hey, les gars, est-ce que je peux manger avec vous? »

Alex : « Bien sûr, Ricardo. »

Il dit en se poussant un peu pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Ricardo était un faucon noir qu'Alex et Dominic ont rencontré durant leur 4ème journée à la volière.

Ainsi, ils mangeaient ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à manger.

Peu de temps après, ils se reposaient sur leur dos dans une touffe d'herbe à côté d'une cascade.

Alex : « Awww! C'est génial, pas vrai? »

Il demanda d'une manière relaxée.

Dominic : « Ouaip. J'espère que nous allons rester ici un moment. »

Il dit en plaçant ses deux ailes derrière sa tête.

Ricardo : « Eh bien, désolé de vous décevoir, mais j'ai entendu dire que les médecins vont laisser certains oiseaux partir ce soir. »

Il dit ce qui surprit Alex et Dominic qui se relevèrent de leur position.

Dominic : « Quoi?! Ils vont relâcher des oiseaux de la volière ce soir?! »

Il demanda choqué par la nouvelle.

De son côté, Alex était très nerveux. En effet, que se passerait s'il était relâché d'ici sans ses amis ? Il ne sait rien à propos de la ville, où trouver de la nourriture, comment parler Portugais, où dormir la nuit, etc. Il remarqua alors que Dominic et Ricardo le regardaient alors qu'il était couvert de sueur avec un regard effrayé.

Ricardo : « Est-ce que tu vas bien, Al? »

Il demanda inquiet.

Alex : «Heu, oui. Je me demandais... ce qui se passerait si on me libère seul, sans vous deux? Et, même si nous étions tous libérés, qu'allons-nous faire? »

Il demanda vraiment inquiet.

Dominic : « Ne t'inquiètes pas; nous trouverons une solution! »

Il dit pour rassurer Alex.

Ricardo : « Ouais! Aussi longtemps que nous sommes ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte, bro! »

Il dit d'une manière enthousiaste.

Alex souria et les trois mirent leurs ailes ensembles comme une équipe.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soir arrivé, les oiseaux firent leurs activités jusqu'à ce qu'un docteur entre dans la pièce par une porte qui fut ouverte par le boss de la volière, un homme noir avec une tenue de docteur.

Boss : « Bonne chance, Docteur Monteiro. »

Il dit au docteur qui entra dans la pièce.

Tulio : « Merci, monsieur. »

Il dit en allant au milieu de la pièce où tous les oiseaux, y compris Alex, Dominic et Ricardo, étaient rassemblé.

Tulio : « Bon, mes petits amis, il est temps d'annoncer qui de vous va sortir d'ici, ce soir. »

Cela dit tous les oiseaux étaient excités à l'exception de nos trois amis qui étaient très nerveux.

Tulio commença alors prendre un ara écarlate. Puis, ce fut une cigogne après un pigeon. Après quelques minutes, Tulio vint où Alex, Dominic et Ricardo étaient.

Tulio : « ... Et pour vous, ce sera ... »

Il allait dire ce qui rendit Alex tellement nerveux qu'il aurait pu vomir dès maintenant.

Alex : (S'il vous plaît, ne nous séparez pas, s'il vous plaît, ne nous séparez pas!)

Il suppliait dans sa tête.

Tulio : « ... Ce sera toi, toi et toi. »

Il dit en prenant Dominic en premier suivi par Ricardo et finalement, Alex.

Les trois (en particulier Alex) étaient maintenant heureux qu'ils ne seront pas séparés. Si heureux qu'Alex leur fit un gros câlin. Après quelques instants, Tulio sortait de la salle des oiseaux et se dirigeait vers la sortie de la volière avec les oiseaux. Pendant ce temps, une question était dans l'esprit d'Alex: "quel monde ce sera être derrière cette porte?"

À suivre…


	4. C'est parti

Chapitre 4 c'est parti

Ce chapitre nous ramène là où le chapitre précédent nous a laissé : Tulio marchait dans le couloir vers la sortie de la volière avec des oiseaux, y compris Alex, Dominic et Ricardo sur ses épaules. Dominic était perplexe au sujet de sortir dans la ville de Rio, Ricardo était très heureux (parce qu'il était de Sao Paulo, mais était encore au Brésil) et Alex était très nerveux à l'idée d'aller dans une ville qu'il ne connaît pas au point qu'il couvra ses yeux avec ses deux ailes blanches et trembla de peur. Dominic regardait son ami à côté de lui avec inquiétude à sa peur. Il choisit alors de placer son aile droite sur son dos.

Dominic : « N'aie pas peur, petit. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. »

Alex : « Nous allons dans un pays inconnu pour nous! Et si nous ne nous habituons pas à cela et les autres oiseaux sont tous méchants avec nous? »

Il demanda en couvrant toujours son visage avec ses ailes.

Dominic : « Ils feraient mieux de ne pas l'être! »

Il dit avec un regard fâché en croissant son aile comme un poing.

Ricardo : « Hé, les gars, on est arrivé! »

En effet, ils étaient arrivés en face de la porte de sortie. Maintenant, Tulio était sur le point de l'ouvrir pour les libérer. Le moment était excitant pour les trois oiseaux, Alex en particulier. Alors que Tulio ouvra lentement la porte, le cœur d'Alex battait rapidement. Quand la porte était complètement ouverte, les oiseaux étaient aveuglés par la lumière du soleil, mais une fois qu'ils étaient ajustés et que Tulio les avaient jetés à l'extérieur, ils purent admirer la beauté de la place.

Le ciel était rose due au soleil orange qui se couchait au-dessus de la mer qui brillait de mille feux avec le soleil. Dans l'air passait une petite brise de printemps qui passa dans les beaux arbres avec leurs feuilles vertes et à travers les plumes de nos oiseaux qui étaient libérés dans ce lieu magnifique.

La peur d'Alex fut transformée en impressionement. Toute sa vie durant, il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Même s'il était fait pour l'hiver, il appréciait bien la chaleur du Brésil et la beauté de l'endroit était beaucoup mieux qu'à Montréal. Le coucher de soleil lui donna un frisson qui alla de son crâne à la basse de sa colonne. Il ne voulait pas regarder quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il forma alors un grand sourire sur son bec.

Ensuite, tous les oiseaux s'envolèrent dans les airs et allèrent partout, certains dans la ville et d'autre dans la jungle, tandis qu'Alex était encore dans ses pensées.

Dominic : « Hey, Al! Tu viens ou tu restes? »

Il cria à son ami le faisant revenir à la réalité.

Alex : « J-Je viens! »

Il dit en s'envolant de Tulio et rejoignit ses deux amis.

Alors qu'il volait vers la ville, Alex regardait toujours le coucher du soleil avec un sourire. Après quelques minutes de vol, ils arrivèrent sur un toit de maison pour reprendre leur souffle alors que le ciel commençait à devenir sombre. Dominic tourna alors son attention à Alex.

Dominic : « Alors, Alex, est-ce que tu aimes cet endroit? »

Il demanda pour connaitre l'avis de son pote.

Alex : « Cet endroit est génial! »

Ricardo : « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant? »

Il demanda pour interrompre la conversation.

Soudainement, quelqu'un surgit de nulle part et heurta Ricardo qui le fit tomber au sol. C'était un toucan avec des plumes noires et des plumes blanches sur son ventre, ses serres étaient bleues et son long bec était orange et noir au bout.

Rafael : « Ho! Excuse-moi! Je ne t'avais pas vu! »

Il s'excusa à Ricardo en l'aidant à se relever.

Ricardo : « T'inquiète; je vais bien. »

Rafael : « Ok. Quel sont vos noms? »

Il demanda pour savoir qui ils étaient.

Ricardo : « Je m'appel Ricardo. »

Dominic : « Moi, c'est Dominic. »

Alex : « Et je suis Alex. »

Rafael : « Cool! Je suis Rafael! »

Il dit pour conclure les présentations.

Dominic : « Alors, pourquoi as-tu foncé dans Ricardo? »

Il demanda pour savoir pourquoi il était si pressé.

Rafael : « J'allai rejoindre mes amis au club de samba, mais je suis en retard! »

Il expliqua.

Rafael : « Et vous, que faites-vous? »

Ricardo : « Nous visitions l'endroit parce que ces deux ne sont pas d'ici. L'aigle est de la Russie et la chouette est du Canada. »

Il expliqua et Dominic et Alex hochèrent la tête.

Rafael : « Un Canadien et un Russe? C'est rare ici. Eh bien, si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir avec moi au club de samba. Mes amis et moi pourrait vous apprendre beaucoup de choses ici. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? »

Il demanda leur offrant de venir avec lui.

Ricardo : « J'ai aucun problème avec ça. »

Dominic : « Ça sonne bien pour moi aussi. »

Alex garda le silence et réfléchit quelques instants avant de finalement répondre.

Alex : « Et bien, si nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire, alors je suis d'accord. »

Il dit acceptant aussi.

Rafael souria avant de s'envoler.

Rafael : « Alors allons-y amigos! »

Il dit en faisant un signe de l'aile pour leur dire de le suivre.

Sur ce, les trois oiseaux s'envolèrent avec Rafael vers quelque part dans la ville de Rio durant la nuit.

À suivre


	5. C'est l'heure de faire la fête

Chapitre 5 c'est l'heure de faire la fête

C'était une belle nuit dans la ville de Rio où certaines personnes dormaient tandis que d'autres s'amusaient, mais pour nos quatre amis, ils allaient faire la fête.

En effet, toujours pendant la nuit, Rafael allait vers un endroit dans la ville suivi par Alex, un jeune hibou Québécois des neiges, Dominic, un aigle royal russe, et Ricardo, un faucon noir brésilien. Pendant le vol, Alex choisit de se rapprocher de Rafael et lui demander où ils allaient.

Alex : « Hey, Rafi, quand allons-nous arriver et où allons-nous? »

Il demanda curieux de savoir où il les emmena.

Rafael : « Je peux te dire que nous allons arriver dans quelques minutes, mais je ne peux pas te dire où nous allons. »

Ricardo : « Ben, on ferais mieux d'arriver bientôt parce que je commence à être fatigué »

Il dit avec un air fatigué.

Rafael : « Là! Nous sommes arrivés, amigo! »

Il dit en montrant un endroit qui ressemblait à un marché aux fruits avec des gens autour achetant des fruits comme des pommes, des bananes, etc.

Dominic : « Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un marché de fruits? Je croyais que nous allions à une fête. »

Il dit en regardant Rafael de travers.

Rafael : « Suis-moi simplement. Nous allons arriver à la fête. »

Puis, Rafael atterrit sur le sol suivi par Alex, Ricardo et Dominic. Puis ils commencèrent à marcher en regardant les humains autour qui achetaient et mangaient des fruits.

Puis, après quelques minutes de marche…

Rafael : « Ta-da! On est arrivé! »

En effet, ils étaient arrivés devant une certaine pile de boîtes avec un grand drap noir.

Du bruit venait de l'intérieur ce qui fit nos amis s'interroger.

Dominic : « C'est quoi ce bruit? »

Rafael : « Vous aller voir. »

Il dit en entrant dans le club suivi par Alex, Dominic et Ricardo.

Rafael entra en premier, suivi par Ricardo. Puis Dominic et enfin, Alex. Une fois à l'intérieur du club, les trois oiseaux étaient stupéfaits. Il y avait des oiseaux de toutes sortes allant des aras aux flamants en passant par les corbeaux qui dansaient, chantaient, parlaient, etc. Il y avait des lumières bleus, rouges, violets et roses venant de partout qui fit briller l'endroit beaucoup. Il y avait des boîtes pleines de fruits de toutes sortes où certains oiseaux se tenaient. Alex était étonné de voir un tel endroit magnifique avec autant de personnes. Soudain, deux oiseaux vinrent de nulle part et volèrent face à Rafael. L'un d'eux était un cardinal rouge grassouillet avec des cheveux punk tandis que l'autre était un petit canari jaune avec un bouchon de bouteille vert et argent sur sa tête.

Nico : « Rafi! Revoilà le roi du carnaval en personne! »

Il dit de manière enthousiaste avec un sourire.

Pedro : « Où est-ce que tu te cachais, gros pif? »

Nico : « On a cru que tu était mort! »

Puis, Pedro nota la présence des trois nouveaux oiseaux.

Pedro : « Hey, tu as rapporté de la compagnie avec toi? »

Rafael : « Oui. Hey, les gars, ce sont mes amis Nico et Pedro. »

Il dit présentant ses amis.

En voyant les deux oiseaux regarder vers eux, Alex devint timide (car il n'est pas habitué à rencontrer autant de personnes) et choisit de se cacher derrière Dominic. Ensuite, les deux petits oiseaux sont venus devant eux pour les voir clairement.

Ricardo : « Salut, je suis Ricardo. »

Il dit en faisant un top-là à ses nouveaux amis.

Pedro : « Ricardo! »

Nico : « Cool! »

Il dit avant de tourner son attention à Dominic.

Nico : « Et toi, qui es-tu? »

Dominic : « Je suis Dominic. »

Pedro : « T'es un aigle royal?! Wow! C'est super rare ici! »

Puis, ils virent Alex se cachant derrière Dominic et allèrent à côté de lui.

Nico : « Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom? »

Alex était vraiment nerveux, mais choisit de sortir du dos de Dominic pour se présenter.

Alex : « Heu. J-Je suis Alex. »

Il dit timidement.

Nico : « Cool! Je suis Nico! »

Pedro : « Comment ça va? »

Il demanda, mais Alex resta silencieux.

Pedro : « Tu es genre timide, n'est-ce pas? »

Il demanda avec ses yeux à moitié fermés et un sourire sur son bec.

Alex hocha simplement sa tête pour répondre.

Ricardo : « Heu, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas d'ici. »

Il dit pour éclairer leurs questions.

Nico : « Il ne l'est pas? »

Il demanda avec curiosité.

Ricardo : « Cet aigle est de Russie. »

Il dit en montrant Dominic avec son aile.

Pedro : « Vraiment? »

Il demanda surpris de voir un aigle russe.

Dominic : « Не кажется ли вам? (Tu ne le crois pas?) »

Il dit, mais Pedro ne comprit pas un mot.

Nico : « Wow! Il est vraiment russe! »

Pedro tourna alors son attention à Alex.

Pedro : « Et toi, tu viens d'où? »

Alex : « Du Québec. C'est au Canada. »

Pedro : « Cool! C'est la première fois que nous voyons un Canadien et un Russe. Pas vrai, Nico? »

Il demanda à son ami qui hocha la tête.

Rafael sauta soudainement devant ses amis.

Rafael : « Hé, les gars, et si nous leur montrons la magie et le rythme de l'endroit? »

Il demanda ce qui fit Ricardo, Alex et Dominic se poser des questions.

Nico : « Bonne idée! »

Il répondit tout excité.

Ricardo : « Heu, qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Pedro : « Tu plaisantes? C'est lorsque nous remuons les fesses! Come on! »

Dit-il en poussant Ricardo vers la piste de danse tandis que Nico envoyait Dominic et Rafael, Alex (qui ne voulait vraiment pas y aller.). Une fois sur la piste de danse, il y avait beaucoup d'oiseaux de toutes sortes et tailles, avec des projecteurs au-dessus d'eux. Nico et Pedro partirent alors sur la scène tandis que Rafael restait avec ses trois amis.

Nico : « Hey! Tout le monde! Écoutez! »

Il dit ce qui fit tout les oiseaux tourné leur attention vers lui.

Nico : « Nous avons trois invités qui sont venus d'ailleurs! Donc, soyez cool avec eux! »

Puis, Pedro vint à son tour.

Pedro : « Ok! Arrêtons de parler et commençons à chanter! »

Soudain, un son de tambour commença à jouer.

Nico : « C'est la fête à Ipanema, bébé! »

Il dit en tenant son bouchon.

Puis, les tambours se mirent à jouer plus fort et les oiseaux sur la piste de danse commencèrent à dansé.

Nico et Pedro : « I wanna party! I wanna samba! I wanna party! I wanna samba! I wanna party and live my life (my life)! I wanna party and fly! »

Ils dirent s'envolant dans les airs. Puis, Nico atterrit sur la scène et chanta tout en tapant sur son bouchon de bouteille.

Nico:"I wanna fly. Fly just like a bird."

Pedro:"But you are a bird."

Nico:"Ho yeah. So let me fly just like a rocket then."

Il dit en dansant la samba.

Pedro : « Okay! »

Il dit en envoyant son ami dans les airs.

Nico:"So high, where I need to come down for oxygen."

Oiseaux: "HEY!"

Nico:"Cause, once we start it, baby, ain't no, ain't no stoppin it."

Il dit en atterrissant au sol et commença à danser.

Oiseaux: "HEY!"

Puis, Alex commença à sentir le rythme et commence à bouger ses pieds et ses ailes.

Nico:"I just wanna live my life and party!"

Oiseaux: "HEY!"

Nico:"All I want is to be free and rock my body."

Pedro:"Okay!"

Nico:"Went around the world and I wanna live my life and I feel cause in Rio, in Rio realize-"

Soudain, Alex ne pu plus retenir son excitation plus longtemps et commença à danser en bougeant ses pieds en rythme et ses ailes aussi. Ricardo et Dominic le regardèrent confus.

Dominic : « Al? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Alex : « J'en sais rien! Mon corps bouge tout seul! »

Il dit en continuant à danser avec des mouvements de Break dance.

Rafael regarda alors Alex avec un sourire.

Rafael : « C'est génial, Alex! »

Dominic : « Ça a l'air amusant. »

Dit-il en commençant à faire la danse traditionnelle russe qui était de croiser ses ailes ensemble et de faire sauter ses pieds un par un.

Ricardo : « Toi aussi? Ok, essayons. »

Il dit en commençant à faire quelques mouvements de samba comme bouger ses ailes, bouger son corps, etc.

Ricardo : « Wow! C'est génial! »

Alex n'a pas prêté attention car il était heureux de découvrir la joie de la danse. Il ne pu pas s'empêcher de se bouger son corps et, franchement, ne voulait pas non plus. Il dansait comme si il n'y avait pas d'autre moment pour le faire. Puis, quand la musique s'est arrêtée, nos héros ont cessé aussi (même s'ils ne voulaient pas vraiment) et revinrent ensemble pour en parler.

Ricardo : « C'était trop radicale! »

Il dit plein de joie.

Dominic : « Comment as-tu trouvé ça, Alex? »

Il demanda à son ami qui avait un gros sourire sur son bec noir.

Alex : « Je ne veux plus jamais quitter cet ville! »

À suivre…


End file.
